Second Chance
by Divine Guardian
Summary: Mina is sent to Destiney Island by Ansem. She barely remembers anything about her life, and Ansem tells her that she was a heartless. This is her second chance at life. But if she fails, she dies. How will Kairi feel, since Mina's her sister?
1. Prologue: I Don't Know

Oh, who are you? I'm Minako, but I prefer Mina.

Do you know where we are? I'm so lost…

It's so dark in here.

It feels like I've been floating forever.

I can't see at all, but I can feel your presence.

I've been here for so long…I can't keep up with time.

All I know is that it's so dark…

So dark…and cold.

It feels like I'm floating…

Oh God, I just want to see the sun so badly.

The light of day would be a blessing.

I haven't eaten in who knows how long, but I'm never hungry.

I don't need food.

Wait, what? What am I saying?

Humans need food… so what am I now?

Please help me. I'm so scared of what I am now.

Do I look different? Am I even human?

I don't know if my heart is beating… I'm numb all over

I don't know if I'm still breathing… I can't feel anything.

Hm? What's that? Where am I from? I don't remember.

I have a little sister… I wonder if she's okay. Her name is Aki.

I had another sister, but she went missing in a storm.

Mom took it pretty hard…my sister had the bluest eyes in the world.

Her face is almost gone from my memory, but I keep reminding myself.

She had the best smile in the world. Huh? What's this?

I feel like I'm drifting farther away.

I hope you get out of here too.

Oh yeah, before I go, let me say one more thing:

Her name was Kairi.

Divine Guardian: If you can't tell where it takes place, that's okay. I think you'll get it later. It's part of the 'surprise'. ) I'm revising my chapters, since my computer kept dying… ;; I promise I'll be keeping records of everything I write from now on! Please review. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Whisper of a Dark Name

D.G.: Here I am, back again! Shall we proceed? Oh yeah, I don't own Disney or Squaresoft, just Mina. (And anything related to her, most likely).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A pale gold orb climbed up high in the sky, as early morning in Destiny Island grew into the afternoon. The clear blue sky was flawless as newly fallen snow, and gulls roamed freely in the air, squawking their early afternoon call. This was a typical sight for the trio. Sora, Riku, and Kairi lazed in the sun and spoke to each other as the waves rolled in and out of the shore.  
  
"You know, seeing all this makes me want to build another raft," Kairi giggled. Sora and Riku looked at each other and groaned. "Don't think about it," they replied in unison. They had taken all the adventure possible for at least a few years.  
  
"I just want to explore our world a bit more, don't you?" Kairi teased.  
  
"I dunno, I personally like relaxing here. Life is fine the way it is," Sora commented.  
  
"Sora's right," Riku chided in [1], vaguely remembering the ordeals he went through.  
  
"You're both lazy bums," Kairi resolved with a smile. "But...it is nice to be back. Oh, I have to meet Selphie right now. See you later!" With that, she lowered herself to the ground, and ran off to the boat dock. By the time she was out of sight, Riku sighed and stood up.  
  
"Hey...Sora. Sorry, but I gotta go..."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later Riku," Sora replied easily. 'He seems...awfully quiet lately. He hasn't been himself.' Sora thought silently watching Riku leave and make way towards the Paopu Tree. He watched as Riku gazed out to the sea, shoulders slightly sagging.  
  
"Riku...what are you hiding?" Sora asked quietly, wishing for an answer.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Riku sighed heavily, gazing out to the crystal clear sea, the sun slowly setting, sending red ribbons through the air. How long had he been here? Too long, he knew. Although his adventures had ended, and darkness had left his heart, something kept nagging his heart and mind.  
  
'What am I missing?'  
  
A low and quiet moan caught his attention. Had the waves been active, he would never have heard it. He hopped off the tree, and looked down. Below him, a girl lay in the water, washed up against the small sandbar. He climbed down quickly and checked her pulse. She was alive, but very weak. Riku frowned. He had hoped she would have more strength than what she possessed.  
  
He lifted her up in his arms and walked to shore easily. Her weight was alarmingly light. 'Oh shit. She's been out for too long.' Looking for his friends, he spun around. In an instant, he spotted Sora and Kairi walking along the shoreline. 'Thank God.'  
  
"Kairi! Sora! Get over here!" he shouted, careful not to step on a rock that might interfere with his footing.  
  
"Who is she?" Sora inquired, tilting his head sideways.  
  
"Someone who needs our help," he replied hastily, nearing the shore.  
  
"M-M-Mina?" Kairi stuttered, as if unsure of her statement.  
  
Everything matched her description. Sleek, midnight hair, the shark tooth necklace, the silver ring, a bracelet of black pearls... It was exactly as Kairi remembered her. Although her eyes were shut, Kairi was sure that they were the deep blue she remembered them to be. She felt her heart leap. 'It has been so long...I forgot about her. I forgot about everyone.' At this moment, everything crashed back on her, like a giant wave. The memories she barely remembered. They[2] were so precious... Yet they were so small. The small fragments and shards of what she had once called memory, but now it was so small.  
  
"Where...am I?" a voice cracked.  
  
Kairi shook herself, and was brought back to reality. She could only stare numbly, unable to move. She heard Sora say, "Destiny Island." Kairi tried to speak, and tell Mina everything. Mina's eyes were a stunning blue, just as she had imagined. Mina sighed.  
  
"Thank you...Ansem," she breathed.  
  
Kairi shot a glance at Sora, then Riku, then at Mina, who had fallen unconscious again. The mere effort of speaking seemed just out of her reach. Riku looked at her with disbelief, and almost in anger, yet he carried her to the tree house, and lay her down on a spare bed.  
  
"Kairi...we're going to keep watch tonight," Riku told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "It's okay, she's my sister."  
  
Bad move.  
  
"What?" Sora and Riku cried out in unison.  
  
"But...Kairi, how would you know?" Sora asked.  
  
"I remember her now. She is my older sister, Mina."  
  
Sora looked at Kairi, confused, almost sad. He remember that day, two years ago, before he thought he lost her. She told him she couldn't remember anything about her old home. Kairi seemed to be able to read his thoughts.  
  
"Sora, I know what you're thinking, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you then." Words failed her at this point.  
  
However, Riku did not pay attention to them. He had turned his gave onto Mina, watcher her frail form breathe smoothly of one who is asleep. Her hair was slowly drying in the sun, and red streaks began to form in her dark hair. Her elegant face had no sign of worry or fear, but only innocence of peaceful slumber. Although his instincts told him not to worry, his brain gave every warning possible. 'Better to be cautious.'  
  
"We're still taking shifts," he said firmly.  
  
"Kairi gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but I don't need it."  
  
Sora smiled his big grin, and said with little hope, "Hey, Riku, I don't have to take shifts, right?"  
  
Bam.  
  
Riku had thrown a coconut at his face.  
  
"Owieee..."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
D.G.: Like? No like? Tell me how it is. Please review! 


End file.
